dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Wind Blows Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the sixtieth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Select your level: A Cold Wind BlowsDragonTales1.png A Cold Wind BlowsDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: A Cold Wind Blows' *While many Gentle Giant Dragons moved out from their homes, there was nothing gentle going on at the Radiant Glacier! A Cold WInd Blows over the radiant landscape and something will need to be done quickly! *Every day the Radiant Glacier gives off a splendid ray of light that illuminates the surrounding lands. This magical glow completes a island wide ward that brings happiness and staves of the bitter cold of winter. However, as the days grew shorter this year the light seems to have gone out! *What happens when all lights have gone out? This was a chilling fright that no dragon wanted to give a second thought to. But what could be done to reignite the radiant glacier? One intrepid Shatterfrost Dragon had a plan, and it might have been just crazy enough to work! *Deep within the Shatterfrost basin was a strange chest of an ancient nordic origin. It was found by a plucky Shatterfrost Dragon who was spending his days digging through the ice for forlorn treasures. However, this chest did not contain something as mundane as gold or jewels - no, this chest contained a peculiar eggs never before seen on the Island! *Shatterfrost Dragon did not see a coincidence with that timing. The lights ceased to return the day after he found the egg and he knew in his heart of hearts that bringing the egg to the altar would bring order back to his world! He did not realize, however, that this trek would be one of epic proportions! *At first light he set forth to the north from where the lights descend. The egg was gently placed in a soft sack around his back and he made his way into the increasing chills from the glacier. As the winds grew stronger, his grip in the ice was failing and he was thrown back into the gale! *Shatterfrost Dragons do not have wings. This was a fact that never occurred to him just as anyone can't really imagine what it would be like to have wings where none have ever been. However, at this instant the Shatterfrost Dragon was dreading his lack of flight as he was whirling and swirling through the frostbitten winds of the glacier! With no method to correct his course he was at the mercy of the winds... or a mysterious benefactor. *A CRACK of lighting sliced through the gust cutting it off for just an instant! What started as a push back south turned into a sudden freefall back to the base of the mountain! But before any descent could gain speed he felt himself whisked up by a set of strong arms! A hero had saved him. *A Thunderstrike Dragon had appeared from deep within the blizzard and saved him! She had been tasked with protecting the glacier but was caught off guard when the lights went out! She had no plan but when she heard the cries from the Shatterfrost she knew her purpose! With a Thunder Hammer and Thunder Shield keeping her steadfast she arrived just in the nick of time to save the Shatterfrost and his destined egg! *The two found themselves in an icy cavern wrought with darkened runes and a foreboding atmosphere. Undaunted, the duo pressed deeper into the cave until they found a great yellow wall! No light passed through it because it was so thick and the storm outside blocked the sun. But when the egg was placed before it a Chill Dragon was born! With a glorious spectacle of light the stained window into the Glacier lit up and restored the light to the lands below! This Chill Dragon was the new guardian of these lands and she was more than happy to have been given this responsibility under the guidance of her two new friends! The trio stood vigilant for a legendary epoch and more! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on November 5, 2019 and ended on November 16, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event